


The Secret’s Out

by Liyyah



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, just a short cute scene that popped into my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liyyah/pseuds/Liyyah
Summary: Donna and Harvey decide to keep their new relationship status quiet for a while. They manage to make it two weeks before getting caught.





	The Secret’s Out

**Author's Note:**

> This happened out of nowhere and I liked it so...here’s this thing.

Donna had completely forgotten about Girls’ Night.

She never told Rachel about the kiss but her friend could tell that something was off so when she suggested a night out to get drunk and let themselves loose, Donna quickly accepted.

But then she and Harvey, _mostly Harvey_ , finally got their shit together after an explosion that ended with _I love you_ and _I want everything with you._ And of course the inevitable act of falling into bed together.

So for the first time in over twelve years, Donna Paulsen and Harvey Specter were on the same page.

However, in the midst of keeping their new status a secret from everyone in the firm, _they wanted the bubble to last just a little bit longer_ and getting actual work done in addition to the nightly activities that left Donna exhausted every morning, she had forgotten about Girls’ Night.

Which was why when someone knocked on her door, she had assumed it was the takeout Harvey ordered ten minutes ago.

“That was fast,” Donna mused as she untangled herself from her blanket as well as her boyfriend before grabbing her wallet from the nightstand.

Only, upon opening the door Donna was met with the sight of Rachel dressed to the nines instead of the delivery guy from the Thai place.

“Shit!” Donna exclaimed as Rachel folded her arms in front of her as she took in Donna’s ratty oversized t-shirt and messy hair.

“You forgot,” the other woman stated.

“Rachel I’m so sorry it just slipped my mind,” Donna apologized.

“It’s okay we can do Girls’ Night in instead. I just feel like everyone’s been so busy lately and I barely even get to see you anymore-”

“Donna have you seen my phone anywhere...”

Harvey’s voice from behind her trailed off as before her, Rachel’s eyes widened at Harvey Specter emerging from Donna’s bedroom in sweatpants and an old Harvard hoodie.

Her eyes then moved from Harvey to the red head, shooting her a glare that said _I can’t believe you didn’t tell me._

Donna merely smiled sheepishly in response.

“Hey Rachel,” Harvey uttered weakly as if _that_ would help the situation and Donna resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

“So,” Rachel began as she leaned against the doorway and gestured between the pair. “How long has this been going on?”

“About two weeks,” Donna answered in the same weak tone as Harvey.

“Well at least we have _a lot_ to talk about when we finally get around to having Girls’ Night,” Rachel said pointedly but she was fighting a smile.

“You two...enjoy each other.”

The grin she was struggling to hold back broke free for a moment and this time it was Donna’s turn to glare.

Rachel ignored the look of death as she left with a spring in her step and Donna groaned as she shut the door.

“Well she’s going to have fun with that,” Harvey said but there was a hint of amusement in his voice.

“Wait until she gets home and tells Mike,” Donna instantly replied.

This time it was Harvey who groaned, all traces of amusement gone.

“Can we take the day tomorrow?” he asked and the corners of Donna’s mouth turned up as she walked towards him.

“I’m considering it,” she replied, throwing her arms around his neck. “But you know they’ll be even more insufferable if we _both_ don’t show up for work.”

“I don’t care,” Harvey mumbled before capturing her lips with his.

Donna grinned into the kiss, the familiar warmth that bloomed in her chest whenever she was in Harvey’s arms swiftly taking hold of her.

As she lost herself in the man she loved for the millionth time, it dawned on her that she didn’t care either.

She was _happy_.

Donna knew that she would never get tired of this. Of being with Harvey. Of _loving_ him.

This was what she wanted for the rest of her life.

Deep down she knew a part of her would even enjoy Rachel and Mike giving them shit because it meant that they were finally _together_.

“You know what? Me neither,” Donna told him when they eventually pulled apart.

However, about three hours later Harvey changed his tone when he received a text from Mike that read _congratulations on the sex!!!!!!_

Donna couldn’t contain her laughter as Harvey swore under his breath, stating that they were definitely going in to work tomorrow just so he could push Mike down some stairs.

But she didn’t miss the way his mouth was slightly upturned, even as he made his threats.

Harvey was happy too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all liked whatever this is lol. Thanks for reading!


End file.
